Leanne
Leanne is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 onwards and was a friend of Katie Bell during her sixth year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House, with Pomona Sprout as the Head, and was in the same year as Harry Potter. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), Leanne was seen in Harry Potter's Potions class, making her in his year. As nothing in the books contradict this, this is considered canon. Biography Early Years Leanne started her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her Head of House was the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, and she shared a dormitory in the Hufflepuff Basement with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. Despite being in separate Houses and different ages, she became good friends with Gryffindor student Katie Bell. Sixth Year In her sixth year she and Katie went on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade, they stopped off for a drink in the Three Broomsticks Inn. Katie excused herself and went to the restroom whilst Leanne sat alone in the Inn. After some time she was spotted by Harry Potter sitting tapping her glass anxiously awaiting Katie's return. Finally, when she and Katie were returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after their visit to Hogsmeade, she and Katie got in an argument over a package that Katie had been given to take to the castle, Leanne did not want Katie to take it, as she didn't know what it was. The argument caused the girls to fight over the package and Katie to accidentally touch the cursed opal necklace that was given to her by Madam Rosmerta, who was under the Imperius Curse at the time when the package's wrapping tore. Leanne was very distraught when Katie was put under the curse, trying to pull her down from the sky in which she floated above from and was seen crying. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the scene and, with the help of Rubeus Hagrid, they got back to Hogwarts with Katie. When they got back inside the castle Leanne broke down crying when telling Professor McGonagall what happened and was sent to Madam Pomfrey for calming down. After Katie has been healed and returns to Hogwarts, Leanne was present with her when Katie told Harry she didn't know who gave her the package. Behind the scenes *Leanne is portrayed by Isabella Laughland in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.CBBC Newsround reveals new Half-Blood Prince casting Based on screenshots from the film, she is a Hufflepuff in Harry's year, although neither her house nor age is revealed in the book. *In her video game appearance Leanne has blonde hair during play mode, but during cut scene mode she has brown, like in the films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Notes and references fr:Leanne Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wizards